


a very thin line between love and hate

by haeteddy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, love and hate okay, okay things kinda spicy, they are CRUSHINGGG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeteddy/pseuds/haeteddy
Summary: mark and donghyuck hate each other. but they love each other. they also can't take their hands off each other.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	a very thin line between love and hate

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay okay this is the first time i am writing something like this so please bear with me...  
> i hope u enjoy <3

God, Mark hates Donghyuck. Sometimes he feels insane at the way the boy makes him want to explode like a stupid grenade. Donghyuck. Just the mention of his name causes Mark insides to go wild. And sadly, he doesn’t just hate Donghyuck.

Because right now Donghyuck is pinning him against a wall, kissing him with so much intensity Mark feels like passing out.

“Fuck, Donghyuck”, he whimpers, which makes Donghyuck grip his waist even harder. 

“Shut the fuck up”, the boy says and kisses his way along Marks jaw.

“You drive me insane”, Mark whispers.

“Good.” There is a self-satisfied grin caused by Mark’s words on Donghyuck’s face that Mark wants to slap off.

“Oh, don’t feel flattered, that doesn’t make you special.”

“Oh? Say that again after I do this”, Donghyuck provokes him and starts sucking on Mark’s neck. The spot right under his ear. Then begins to bite on it, and he sucks it again. It’s the kind of rhythm he knows will make Mark lose his mind. And that’s exactly what happens. Losing all kinds of self control, Mark shoves his hand under Donghyuck’s shirt, stroking his abdomen, feeling the warmth of his body. Against his will he is stretching his neck to make it more accessible to the boy who is currently kissing around the spot he just marked. Then Donghyuck stops. His eyes find Mark’s and there is such an intensity in his gaze, it starts a fire throughout Mark’s whole body. Donghyuck being the igniter to his flame.

Seconds go by of Donghyuck’s gaze boring into Mark’s. Then he speaks up .

“Tell me what you want, pretty boy”, he says and Mark rolls his eyes.

“I will not say it.”

“Oh babe, you know you will.” Unwillingly Mark shivers, the orange haired boy making him feel warm and cold at once, and brings his face closer to Donghyuck’s. He quickly presses his lips onto Donghyuck’s and shivers once again.   
Nothing compares to the feeling of Donghyucks lips on his. A high caused simply by another human. Like a drug. A very dangerous one. 

Donghyuck kisses him back, however he pulls back after a short moment, leaving Mark hungry for more.

“Did you ask me to kiss you?”, he asks and grins devilishly.

“Didn’t know I had to ask”, Mark replies with an innocent smile. So he kisses Donghyuck again. This time the other boy gives in. Their lips touch and Mark feels the same overwhelming feeling he always feels. And when Donghyuck deepens the kiss by biting down on his lower lip, Mark completely loses it. 

Donghyuck guides him through the hallway into his room while kissing him. Mark’s legs feel like they are about to give out any second. He gets pushed onto his bed, the other boy immediately hovering over him the second he lays down.

“I will make you feel like you never felt before”, Donghyuck suddenly voices and Mark just gulps. No words entering his mouth.   
He lets Donghyuck kiss every part of his neck, he also lets him take off his shirt so the boy can kiss all the way down his abdomen. And all throughout that, Mark really is slowly losing the entirety of his mind.

Donghyuck leaves several marks on his body, sucking on him so gently that it starts to hurt Mark’s heart. 

“You’re hurting me”, Mark exclaims after a while and Donghyuck immediately pushes his head up, worry in his eyes.  
  
“What’s wrong, baby?” he asks worriedly and looks at him. 

“My heart hurts”, Mark simply answers and Donghyuck looks confused. 

“Your heart?”. 

“Mhm,” Mark nods and puts his hand on his heart to underline his words a little more.

There is a sudden realization in Donghyuck’s eyes and he comes closer to give Mark a long kiss.  
“That was really cute, Mark.” Marks heart flutters. 

“You think so?”, he asks and Donghyuck nods his head. 

“Yup, it kinda makes me want to do things to you.”Mark knows exactly what Donghyuck means and turns red. Like a tomato.

“What the fuck, Donghyuck!”, he says and pushes him away a little.

“I’m sorry, I was just saying the truth.”

“Please stop talking.”

Mark kisses him to shut the boy up, he wants to get mad at the boy for ruining such a moment but his words also made Mark feel so unbelievably flustered. And wanted.

Their kiss gives off how needy to be touched and kissed both of them are, Mark slides his tongue over Donghyuck’s upper lip, tracing his cupids bow. Donghyuck sighs and grips onto Marks hip while they kiss.   
It is Mark’s turn to place a kiss on every single mole on Donghyuck’s face. He bites down on his neck, sucking on it to leave a mark like the other boy did a few minutes ago. So everyone will know Donghyuck was touched. By none other than Mark Lee himself.

“You make me feel so alive”, Donghyuck confesses after they stopped to take a breath.   
“I really wanna kill you sometimes, Mark Lee. But I also wanna kiss the shit out of you every time I see you.”   
Mark heart jumps. There is no chance he can hold back the smile forming on his bruised lips. 

“Me too. I don’t know what to do whenever you are around.”

There’s a short silence. No one is saying anything, both boys seem to be preoccupied with their own thoughts.   
“Do you think we should stop?”, Donghyuck suddenly asks and Mark feels like someone just punched him into his stomach. His face automatically turning into a grimace. Donghyuck must have seen the pain in Mark’s eyes because he kisses him on both cheeks, then on his lips.

“I don’t want to stop.”

“Then we won’t stop.”

After they exchanged a few more sweet kisses, Donghyuck gets off of Mark, lays down next to him and puts a blanket over them. Mark rolls over so Donghyuck can pull him close and put his arm around Mark’s body. With his free hand he starts sliding his fingers through Mark’s locks. Knowing the boy loves it. They just lay down like that, Mark beginning to feel sleepy. 

Before he can drift off, he thinks about how Donghyuck and him go from fighting, to making out, to cuddling in such a short span of time. They fight so much it hurts both of them more than they admit. Mark likes to say it is because they are like fire and ice. Complete opposites. They hurt each other but they also can’t live without each other. 

Donghyuck reminds him of everything. Of the color gold, of the sun, of the sound of rain, of the cherry blossoms that fall down every spring.   
Everywhere he goes it’s only Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck also reminds him of pain, of the feeling of begging for air when you are underwater for too long, of the feeling when you accidentally burn your finger.   
There are too many feelings flooding Mark when he thinks of Donghyuck, he can never grab one specific feeling, but instead lets the flood just take him over. 

When he wakes up, Donghyuck is gone. There is no one beside him and Mark feels defeated. His whole body is overwhelmed with the feeling of disappointment.   
God, he doesn’t even understand why he feels so disappointed. He wants to suck every single feeling out of his body, he doesn’t want those deep feelings to almost suffocate him. It is all too overwhelming.

“Hey baby”, he suddenly hears and snaps his head to the door. It’s Donghyuck. Mark feels relieved all of the sudden.  
Donghyuck is holding two mugs with what seems to be a hot drink inside.   
“I made some tea”, the boy exclaims and puts the mugs down on the nightstand. Then he sits down on the bed and looks at Mark. He starts grinning.

“What?”, Mark asks and rubs his eyes.

“You look so sleepy, it’s really cute.” Mark feels warm again and he gets up to give Donghyuck a quick kiss. 

“I think we need to talk”, Donghyuck says after they both started drinking their tea.

“Mhm”, Mark hums and his heart begins to beat faster. 

“Mark.”   
There’s a brief silence.   
“I don’t know how, but I do want this to work. God, you don’t know the way you make me feel. I want to scream sometimes, I want to just run away and throw all those feelings into the sea. But I can’t. And I won’t. Because those feelings are for you and I will try and cherish them as much as I possibly can.” Donghyuck’s words give Mark goosebumps and he tries not to tear up. He never expected to hear such words out of Donghyuck’s mouth.

Mark stares at his mug. He looks at the tea inside, the one Donghyuck made for him. The tea makes him feel warm, just like Donghyuck does. While, his head is trying to come up with the right words to say.  
“I know we have a lot to work on. We will already start with many bumps along the way. But this is so us. Nothing about us was ever easy but let’s try and make it easy in our own way. I believe in this. Because I don’t think I will ever feel something so deeply for anyone else. Let’s tame our fires but not put them out.” Mark’s words are simple but they touch Donghyuck so much he has to put away his mug to kiss the boy. It is a kiss that seals their emotions, a kiss that unites their emotions, something in the kiss that both of them are feeling for the first time.


End file.
